mirithfandomcom-20200213-history
Ar Thain
Ar Thain was the king of the mountains and friend to the people of Mandwyn. He would befriend many men through out his life and fight along side them. He enjoyed the company of mortals and found them more interesting than natural beings. History Early Life Ar Thain was born to Fanagrys upon the banks of Wallofirth during the Fourth Stand. he was one of the Aruni who was born from her blood. Upon awakening, the first thing that Ar Thain would see would be the mud of the earth and he would come to love it, obsessing over the mountains and the hills. He would travel Mirith during these times, exploring the Peaks of Gale. He would eventually come across the mountain of Bordun and proclaim that it is the most beautiful mountain, and he would take the peak as a wife and live within her caves. Later Life Ar Thain would begin creating great crafts within the caves of Bordun and would eventually carve many of them out, creating vast mountain halls called the Halls of the Earth Walker, or Monorod. He would come to encounter Dryn the Soul Taker and he would befriend the beast, inviting him into his halls to join him in his crafts. Together they would forge the chalice Fangbold, and Dryn, enchanted by its beauty would steal it in the dead of the night. This caused a falling out between the two ancients. Ar Thain would smite Dryn with the voice of Tharnuul and Dryn would retreat deep into the depths of Iderag. Creation of the Pit of Fael Ar Thain would live within Bordun for hundreds of years rarely venturing out. He was quite reclusive, and spent most of his time shaping the Halls of Monorod, though he would eventually meet man when an old farmer wandered into the caverns of Bordun, and stricken by how odd humans could be, Ar Thain became interested with them as a race. He would frequently visit Mandwyn and Dundanar, acquainting himself with the local kings. He would aid in the creation of the Fires of Falvor when Fanagrys asked him to convince the men of Fun to build the pit of Fael upon the peak of Dunamagog. Ar Thain would meet with the great king Ardinias and convince him to construct the pit after promising him twenty four masterwork blades of highest quality if he was to accept the flames upon his peak. The king would agree to this and Ar Thain would set off to create the blades. The Creation of the Eruni Blades Ar Thain would travel to the peaks of Eruni and call upon the mountains to give him rich minerals, and as his voice would echo against the peaks, it would trigger a great rock slide, knocking loose the minerals from the high peaks and allowing him to gather the materials that he needed. The mountains would give him their blessing, causing the metal to be extra strong and flexible. Ar Thain would return to Dunamagog with the stone and at its peak he would forge the twenty four blades over the period of twenty four days. The weapons would be split up among the lords of Mandwyn. He would live among the people of Mandwyn for hundreds of years, befriending many of them. The War of Dimming Light During the War of Dimming Light, Ar Thain would play an important role in helping the forces of Fun defend Dunamagog from Iderag. He would go as far as to personally block the path of the Ideragi as they advanced up the slopes of Dunamagog, fighting them off and stalling then for four days before they overcame him and cast him down the mountain. Crippled and Weakened, he would be nursed back to health by Dunwyn and leave to help the people of Mandwyn, though when he would arrive, the city would already have been over run. He would return to Bordun and continue his work in solidarity, convinced that man was weak and pitiful. The Daughter of Bordun Ar Thain would eventually have a daughter with the mountain Bordun. She would be born when Ar Thain would cut his hand, his blood spilling into the dust of the mountain. She would rise from it. She was said to be beautiful, having long silken black hair and the face of a fairy. She would live within Bordun with her father, though she would venture outside time to time. She would eventually be kidnapped by three men of Dundanar and brought back to their city. They had been enchanted by her beauty and wanted her to marry their brother, the king. She would decline, but be kept prisoner within the Bower, though it would be five years before she would accept the marriage, and the two would be bound together. Ar Thain, discovering where his daughter had disappeared to would arrive at the city and riding through it, he would find the king and his daughter. He would demand her back, though when the king declined, Ar Thain spit in his eyes, blinding him. He would fight his way out of the city, and with his daughter, he would return to Bordun, distrusting man even more than before. It is said that this is why the Hills of Brun howl during the night, they loathe to serve as homes for the very men who disgraced their king. Later Periods Ar Thain would remain reclusive for the most part in the later stands, letting man mind his own affairs with out interruption. He would befriend Thryn Dagaban after his plea to the mountain king for aid, but he wouldn't seek any new mortals out. Appearance Ar Thain stood tall at 6'4" and had a thick, unkempt beard that was filled with rocks and dust at most times. He generally wore long coats during his time in Fun, but he has resorted to clothing himself in animal furs after he withdrew back to Bordun. He carries the blade of Mal-Dorag with him at all times. He is said to have a very welcoming aura about him in the event that he cares for you, otherwise, he tends to fill people with dread. Category:Gods